


Not Instantly Perfect

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, Emotional Hurt, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It wasn't all magic and rainbows.Jason didn't save Dick and Thomas from the Joker and was instantly welcomed into the family.That took...several months.





	Not Instantly Perfect

As much as Dick liked to pretend it was true, he and Jason weren’t perfect together as soon as the Alpha returned.

After the attack and torture with Joker, Dick had passed out in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. When he woke up, Thomas was gone and Jason was the only one around.

“Where’s Thomas?” Dick asked, voice rough and groggy as he forced himself into a seated position, eyes frantically roaming the hospital room as his panic grew.

His words had startled Jason who had nearly been asleep and the other jumped, leaning towards Dick with wide eyes.

“Thank god you’re okay,” he breathed. “I was really worried.”

“Jason, where’s Thomas?” Dick didn’t have time to worry about the Alpha’s feelings. His pup was missing for god’s sake!

“Okay, it’s alright,” Jason said, holding up his hands. “He’s with Bruce.”

Dick let out a hard breath, body relaxing instantaneously. “How long have I been out?” he asked.

“Couple of hours,” Jason replied. “It was late and your pup was getting tired. I called B so I could stay with you. Thomas really wanted to stay, but-”

“But he didn’t fully trust you.”

“No, probably not,” Jason agreed, giving a weak laugh before clearing his throat. “Can I...can I ask you a question?”

Dick relaxed into the hospital bed that sat at a slight incline, no longer scared out of his mind that his son had been killed.

“Only if I can ask one in return,” Dick replied. There was no smile on his face. No humor in his eyes. Whatever question he was going to ask was going to be just as serious.

Jason nodded, licking his lips a few times to try and gain courage. In the end, his voice barely worked, too afraid of the answer to do anything more than whisper,

“Is Thomas my son?” he quickly backtracked. “I-I mean, is he...is he the pup...the  _ living _ -” he winced. “Living pup you were carrying before I…” he couldn’t finish the question. Not if he didn’t want the green on the edge of his vision to take control and kill Dick.

Because it would. Maybe not for a decent reason, but it would.

Dick let out a quiet breath. “Yes,” he said softly. “Yes, Thomas is your son. We had a double funeral for you and his twin sister.”

“I see,” Jason said quietly.

“Jason,” Dick began in an even softer, watery tone. His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked up. “How are you alive?!”

“It’s a long story,” Jason admitted. “And...not a nice one.”

So he told him. He told Dick the entire story from start to finish, only pausing when the nurse came in but resuming as soon as she was gone.

“So you really were dead?” Dick asked quietly. “But you came back..only a few days later?”

“Yes.”

Dick’s bottom lip wobbled and Jason could only watch in shocked confusion as tears dripped down Dick’s pale cheeks.

“I thought you were dead,” Dick whispered, unable to bring his voice any higher without bursting into tears. “Jason, I thought you were  _ dead!!  _ For  _ four  _ years! Thomas grew up without you!”

He was angry.  _ Furious. _ His scent was starting to give Jason a headache. “Look, Dick, I’m sorry,” he said, maybe a bit more forceful and callus than he’d intended. “I didn’t mean to, okay? I was busy.”

“Busy?” Dick whispered. “I cried every single night. I went back to the place you died every chance I could to  _ beg  _ to have you back. But you were busy?!”

“Joker is still alive,” Jason repeated. “He killed me and almost killed you.”

“So?!” Dick shrieked.

“It was Bruce’s fault that I died,” Jason snarled. “I had to make him kill the Joker.”

“Fuck off,” Dick said, so calmly and so abruptly that Jason found himself lost for words for a few seconds.

“What?” he whispered.

“Get out,” Dick whispered, turning his head away from Jason, clutching the blankets across his legs.

Jason stood, reaching towards him. “Dick.”

“Get the fuck out and don’t ever come near me or my son again,” Dick said, refusing to look away from the wall. “I will not have my son know his father as a man who chose revenge over family.”

Jason pulled back as though burned. “Then what will he know me as?” he heard himself ask.

“He will know you as his father who died for justice,” Dick replied, turning to glance at Jason just slightly before adding, “Or he won’t know you at all.”

Jason nodded. “I see,” he said quietly. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes.”

Jason took a deep breath. “I won’t come back if you don’t want me to,” he began.

“I don’t want you to.”

“ _ But _ ,” Jason went on, ignoring the Omega whose scent had quickly calmed from rage to sorrow. The change gave Jason a headache and he wanted out. “If you ever...if you ever change your mind-”

“I won’t.”

“-I’ll make it up to you,” Jason said softly. After a moment of debate, he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Dick’s cheek, feeling the Omega freeze beneath him before he turned and left. 

He never heard the softly whispered words, “Come back.”


End file.
